Father of Dragons
by Thegirlthatcriedbadwolf
Summary: Eragon has left Alagaesia with Saphira and the elves, trying to find somewhere safe for the eggs to hatch and the Eldunari to be safe. After a year of traveling their time is up. But what happens when Eragon says the spell to transport them and he is plagued by visions of a woman in his dreams, and they end up in the middle of another war. Rated M because it's GOT duh. Eragon/Dani
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle or GOT

AN: I edited a bit of it.

Eragon - The Father of Dragons

Eragon slept, a deep sleep that he had not had since the night he changed at the Menoa Tree. It was a strange sensation after having gone so long without it. The total darkness surrounding him and the feeling of not being aware of his surroundings was making Eragon feel slightly suffocated. He couldn't move and there was a weight on his chest that made it hard to breathe.

He tried to reach out to Saphira, but he couldn't feel her. Starting to panic, he tried to force his way out of the darkness with his magic but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel any change.

Minutes later, after what felt like hours, Eragon stopped struggling. Letting out a frustrated breath he made his body limp, relaxing as much as he could manage and let his mind go blank. Though it went against his instincts he forced his eyes closed and started to listen to his surroundings.

At first, there was nothing. Then he started to hear the chirping of birds and the sound of waves crashing against rocks. He opened his eyes to see the bright blue of the sky and clouds from a far distance rolling in. There were seagulls flying overhead, softly calling to one another. A vast dark blue ocean was spread out before him. He stood on the edge of a cliff with the wind screaming in his ears. His clothes begun to cling to his skin because of the misty ocean spray.

Eragon starts to relax into the strange dream. Feeling the wind and ocean was calming and peaceful. Much preferable to the suffocating feeling of earlier. Suddenly there was a loud thudding noise behind him. Startled, Eragon turned quickly while reaching for Brisingr. He stopped mid-motion, shocked at the sight before him.

A massive army, as far as his eyes could see, standing at full attention watching and waiting. At the front, all hold spears and wear helms with masks. At the back, men on horseback with curved swords and no armor. To the side, men in black and some in animal hides with black weapons. All looked ready for war with an unrecognizable armor and insignia.

One of the armored warriors at the front begins to speak to him, but Eragon is not able to hear what is being said as the wind carries away any words. Soon the warrior stops speaking and all the army starts to kneel. Confused, Eragon sees the warrior take off his helm, his eyes cold and disinterested. He looks upon Eragon with thinly veiled distrust, then slowly lifts his finger to point behind Eragon.

Turning, Eragon finds himself looking into the deep blue eyes of a stunningly beautiful woman. These eyes ensnare and drown him just as the ocean before would have. In her eyes, he could see a queen, regal and cunning, but also full of pain. She speaks, but again Eragon could not hear. She reaches out for him and he raises his hand to hers, noticing the differences between them. Her hands are small and pale while his are tanned, callused and full of scars. He was curious if her hands were as soft as they looked, but before their skin could meet, she opens her mouth and the screams of the wind turn into her screams.

Eragon jumps away from her, wondering what could be going on to cause her screaming. He doesn't see blood or any injuries. Why is she screaming? Eragon heard wingbeats just as shadows come from above, and three dragons that look to be around two years old land behind the woman. Each start to roar in pain just like the woman. He looks at all of them in horror as they all start to grab their heads.

The painful screams were becoming too loud for Eragon. He puts his hands over his own ears, but he can't stop the agonizing sound. It is all-consuming, his mind starts to feel like it is being pulled in five different directions. Even his magic was not strong enough to control it. No, he must, or they will all die. He opens his eyes not realizing that he had closed them. Looking down, Eragon sees two of the three dragons dead and the woman lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He looks down at his hands and sees they are stained red. The screaming continues but is deeper, more agonized. It is now coming from the army behind him as they charge toward him.

Eragon wakes, heavy gasps escape his lips while the screams continue to echo in his ears. A different pair of sapphire blue eyes stare down into his own deep chocolate brown.

_Are you all right little one? _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither GOT or Inheritance Cycle.

**Ancient Language **

_'Thoughts '_

Chapter 2 ~ Journey to the Unknown

Eragon stood at the front of the _Talita_, enjoying the spray of the water and the warmth of the sun. With his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and tried to shake off the feeling of impending doom that has plagued him since he woke from his dream last night. Even after hours of being awake and meditation he still felt like he could hear the screams. He tried so hard to block it, but it haunted him.

_Her_ eyes haunted him even now. The ice blue surrounded by pale lashes, so filled with pain and despair. Thinking about it made a piercing ache begin in his chest. He rubbed at it knowing that it would do nothing to alleviate the pain but still hoping it would go away. Exhaling loudly and finally knowing it was a vain attempt Eragon thought back to his dream… and to her.

She was an unbelievably beautiful woman, he thought. Her long white-blonde hair had been slightly curled and flew wild and untamed in the wind. Before her screams had started, she had stood there, all regal grace, upright, and proud. She had had a small smirk to her lips, lips that Eragon was slightly embarrassed to admit to himself, looked very, _very_ kissable.

He was surprised by the thought because he believed that he would never think like that toward any woman besides Arya. A naïve thought, but still. With Arya, he always had thought she was ethereal in her beauty, almost untouchable. Arya had been the only woman he had thought of in that way. He had wanted to kiss Arya but knew he could not. She had thought of him as a child for too long. Even though he knew she would always think of him like a child he still tried. And failed. Looking back on his actions he understood why.

Heaving a sigh, Eragon shook his head, reminding himself that Arya was in his past. The only contact they would have would be through the two-way magicked mirror. Saphira had gently told Eragon that he should take Arya from his thoughts. It didn't help that whenever he thought of her, Saphira would end up thinking of Firnen and be depressed right along with him.

Still, it was strange that he would think of another woman that he has not even met, if she was even real, in _that_ way. This strange 'dream woman' looked completely different from Arya. Arya was all dark, toned, warrior. _Her_… well, she was a tiny thing. Small hands, he recalled, that didn't look like they knew how to wield a needle and thread, let alone a weapon to protect herself. He couldn't explain why, but that thought brought up the most powerful urge to protect her. Only the instinct to protect Saphira came close to it.

But, Saphira could protect herself. He knew she could, so it didn't worry him as much as it used to. But, this woman from his dream? Why did he feel the need to get on Saphira and fly as fast to this unknown woman as possible? If he was honest with himself, which he tried to be as honest as possible, the thought of her blood on his hands filled him with fear.

_'These are strange thoughts to be thinking, especially when you late for a meeting.' _Saphira said, breaking Eragon from his ever-depressing line of thought. He felt her worry for him that she tried to mask in the back of her mind with mild feelings of impatience.

_'Oh, the meeting_!' He exclaimed both aloud and in his mind. Eragon turned away from the front of the ship, where he had been standing for the last hour, and rushed to the back. He found the stairs that led down to the second out of four levels of the ship. He followed the long hallway and turned at the end. That brought him to the room where the meeting was to be held.

This meeting was of vital importance. He had to propose drastic measures to the elves and Eldunari.

The trek to find a safe place for the Eldunari and eggs has so far proved fruitless. The stress level on the ship continues to rise as the eggs show signs of hatching and they have not found a suitable area to raise them. Each land that Eragon might have settled on, Saphira has shown her wisdom and patience by telling or showing Eragon how each place would be unsuitable to raise the hatchlings. Their biggest worry was that they would have to settle in an unsuitable place, and someone would be harmed. Saphira and Blödhgarm have been helping him think of solutions to the problem of the eggs hatching too early. So far, they have produced no plans that would not end up causing some sort of harm to the eggs.

Due to this, Eragon has put his all into training his mind and magic. In the mornings, he trains with Glaedr and two other Eldunari on mind magics and the old magics of the dragons. In the evenings, he trains in swordsmanship, Ancient language skills, and healing with the elves. Even with all of this, Eragon could not help but feel like they would fail on their mission due to time. This made everything that Saphira and Blödhgarm suggest sound impossible to his ears.

Thinking on this, Eragon recalled when he voiced that concern to Saphira, she had chuckled deeply and said.

_'Little one, we are Dragon and Rider, once in our history, it was thought impossible for there to be peace between our two species. Now, we are not only peaceful but depend on each other. We also went up against Galbatorix, even though others and even ourselves thought it impossible, we never gave up. And we won! With the help of the other Two-Legged-Pointed-Ears and the Elda Heart of Hearts. If you look at it this way, this should be simple. Have more faith in your abilities. You are my Rider, and I would not have chosen less than the best.' _

Saphira's arrogance sometimes knew no bounds, but that is one of the things he loved about her. Smiling at the thought of his other half, he reached out through their link to feel her curled up in a clearing near the riverbank. He could feel that she was full, which means she must have found a large herd. Since her most recent growth spurt, it has been ridiculously hard for her to find enough food along the journey to fill her stomach. She is now longer and wider than the ship and her wingspan is as wide as the river.

Brushing her mind, he finds the thoughts of a herd of oxen she had recently devoured. He didn't feel up to finding the herd and putting their minds at ease as he would normally after Saphira hunted. He felt her settle down for a nap and let her rest.

He had to keep his mind on how he was going to tell everyone how he wanted to get the eggs to the perfect place. He just had to run it by the others first. If all went the way he planned it, they should have a safe place by tomorrow. But then again when has anything ever gone exactly as planned. With that thought, Eragon enters the room that had all twenty elves aboard the vessel sitting in seats around a table, with what confidence he could muster.

~~ Scene change~~

Underneath the ship's deck, Eragon had gathered all the elves aboard the vessel and Glaedr's presence was in the back of their minds waiting to hear Eragon's plan. Blödhgarm sat across from Eragon, his Eagle eyes showing vague curiosity for what Eragon was going to propose. All the others sat with the natural grace of the elves and looks of expectation. Being late to the meeting made Eragon flustered and he tried to round up his thoughts. He should have been finding the best way to word his ideas for the last hour not thinking of how pretty some strange dream woman's eyes were.

Pacing back and forth by the tables Eragon was deep in thought, trying to find the best way to word his ideas so that the elves and Eldunari would accept it. It was their last shot before they would have to settle in an unsuitable place. Being so lost in thought, Eragon did not notice the time continue to slip by.

Blödhgarm broke the silence. "King Killer," this gained Eragon's attention because Blödhgarm knew he hated that name. "Are we waiting on **Bjartskular** to continue?"

Eragon looked away from Blödhgarm and tried to hide his embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he went back to his seat and answered Blödhgarm's question.

"No, Saphira is already aware of my proposal and she has agreed that it is our last and best shot before the eggs hatch. If she has anything to add she will."

This had everyone's eyes land on Eragon, waiting to hear more. Eragon took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began.

"As we all know, time is running out for us to find a suitable place for the eggs and Eldunari to be safe. Each place we have come across has turned out to either have people already inhabiting it, or it was too unsuitable to raise hatchlings." Eragon paused, thinking back to the frozen tundra they had just recently passed before making it into the warmer area they were in now. Saphira had been very… loud in her displeasure that Eragon had even suggested to stop in such a cold climate, let alone want to raise the hatchlings there. Shaking his head because of his wandering thoughts Eragon focused back on the group of elves. "Our key issues are time and place. I thought of just taking all the eggs ahead with Saphira and having everyone follow at a slower pace, but that won't work. The eggs will hatch any day now it has taken too long already."

"We are out of time. So, it came to me. I was focusing so much on time and not enough on a place. We have the perfect means to find a place. Magic! The Ancient language. If we take the transport spell that Arya used to send Saphira's egg to me and expand on it, we can then all be transported to the perfect place." Eragon makes sure not to look at anyone so he does not lose his nerve.

"We focus our thoughts and emotions towards a perfect place, we can make the transport spell take us directly where we need to go. Move all of us across a vast distance! In a ritual with all of us taking part, we can pool our magic to make this happen." His voice started to show his excitement and confidence at the thought of them being able to do this. "While going through the ritual we focus all our thoughts collectively on what we need, and then focus all of the energy just like when we placed the spell against Galbatorix." Eragon looks up after saying this, to see if he could read anyone's facial expressions. Everyone looked on in their normal closed-off way.

_'Well they have not stopped me yet, so I will just get it all out.'_

Eragon paused here and glances toward Blödhgarm, who gives an encouraging nod of approval. He was surprised not to have more objections or questions. That just shows how desperate everyone was to get to their unknown destination. Before he got too excited that this would go without interruption, Eragon hears Glaedr's booming 'voice' chime in.

_'Eragon, this is a reckless plan. We will not know what will await us. Not only that, but such a large-scale spell has never been successful. What gives you such confidence that this will work?'_

Eragon was expecting this question. When he told Saphira his idea she had the same thoughts_. _

_"_You, Glaedr Elda." He said aloud for the sake of everyone there, it would have been extremely rude not to. "You and all the Eldunari. When we went up against Galbatorix, it was not the spell itself but the feelings and emotions behind it that made it work. There were not as many Eldunari or elves partaking in the spells before, either." Eragon paused. He wanted that to sink in before continuing.

He looked around at the others, searching for any change in facial expressions. He saw a few elves with their brows unfurrow and others that sat just a little straighter. He felt his nerves leave upon seeing that.

"This will work." He said with confidence. He believed this was their last chance and that it will succeed. He had spoken with others aboard the ship about instances where multiple people were needed for spells. What he gathered was that most spells were done with only one to five elves and an only one or two Eldunari when conducting a large-scale spell as was done in slightly less normal circumstances. However, all the _big_ spells, like the pact between the first Dragons and Elves to form the Dragon Riders, or when the Dragons, elves, and Eldunari chose to hide the knowledge of the cave with the remaining eggs and Eldunari. All those spells were done with a collective mind and emotions attached to them. Many had taken part and each of those times everyone was desperate, just like now.

Blödhgarm stood, the light from the lamps in the room showing off his mane of deep blue hair and reflected in his yellow eyes. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a deep growl of a panther ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

"From the questions, you have been asking for the past few days means that you have been thinking of this for a while. You have done research as well, to back up your suggestion. You are correct when you say that this will be our last chance before we must settle on an undesirable location. After all this whole journey has the purpose of finding the perfect place to make the eggs, Eldunari and all future dragon riders safe. However, Eragon." Blödhgarm looked at Eragon with a slightly crinkled brow. "How will the potential dragon riders that need to meet the eggs be able to find us if _we_ can't even find it without magic taking us there?"

Eragon had to concede that this was a good point. To be honest he hadn't even thought of the people that had to come to them to see if a dragon would hatch, so they could begin their training. Thinking fast, Eragon thought of the mirror that he used to still speak with Nasuada and Arya back in Alagaesia. The two mirrors were connected through the Ancient Language to allow everyone to see each other. They could, if they did it exactly right, make it so that individuals would be able to pass through the mirror onto their side and back. He brought this theory up to the others. He got a few nods from some of the elves around the table and he could feel Glaedr contemplating what he proposed.

He felt a sense of elation at the fact that it was all coming together. Everyone that sat around the table was powerful. Their knowledge of the Ancient Language and specialties in their crafts made him feel like they would be able to cover all possibilities before starting the process of finally settling down and building a new home. He felt Saphira wake in the back of his mind. He reached out and caught her up on the proceedings. She would occasionally put in her thoughts, but otherwise, she would let Eragon speak for them both.

The discussion for how to proceed with the spells went late into the night, with many excited for the work they would start on when the sun rose. Eragon went to bed with a sense of accomplishment he hadn't felt since starting this journey. He didn't even think of blue eyes and screams as he fell into the normal half-awareness that constituted as his sleep.

So, what do you think? Feedback is always welcome.

**Bjartskular – **Brightscales.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither GOT or Inheritance Cycle.

**Ancient Language **

_'Thoughts '_

Chapter 3~

With an underlying layer of excitement, everyone had gathered the next morning on the deck of the ship. Eragon stood with Blödhgarm and the elves in a circle in the middle of the deck. The Eggs and Eldunari were all back in the pocket of magic that rested just above Saphira's right shoulder wing. This was to ensure that none of them would be lost during the transport spell since it was attached to her. Cuaroc, the being with the head of a dragon and body of a man-made of metal, requested to be put in the pocket of magic. Eragon knew Cuaroc wouldn't want to be separated from his charges since his whole purpose of creation was to protect them until his destruction, so Eragon had acquiesced to his request.

The preparations were all done, everything had been packed away since they were unsure where they would land. Protections had been placed so nothing would be destroyed if there was a strong impact or water damage. The mirror had been spelled last night. They had assessed it this morning, and it worked… much to the surprise of Nasuada and her assembly of Generals.

~~~scene change~~~

Blödhgarm walked through the newly spelled mirror, which was in Nasuada's office. She was in the middle of a meeting with her top Generals concerning a small uprising from scattered remaining Galbatorix supporters that wanted their lives of luxury back. When they noticed a figure appear through a mirror all Generals jumped into action to protect their queen. Most of Nasuada's Generals were female and some had never been around Blödhgarm, so many were unprepared to drop their weapons willingly once they were in his presence. Most of the male generals looked to the women in shock at their lowered weapons and faraway looks. A few were looking oddly at the two male generals under the same effect, though it didn't last long.

Nasuada and Elva knew the sensation of the pheromones Blödhgarm gave off even if it had been a while since they last felt it. Trianna, also remembering the sensation, right away said the spell that would make his pheromones ineffective. The glazed look left the affected Generals eyes to be replaced by embarrassment. Nasuada looked at Blödhgarm with a slight twitch of her eyebrow, the only sign she showed that she was shocked by his presence. Her face a blank mask; she spoke to their unexpected guest.

"Blödhgarm, welcome," Nasuada said, not showing to her Generals that she had no prior knowledge that the mirror was a portal. Clasping her hands in front of her showing off all nine of her scars from her Trial of the Long Knives, a habit she formed to show her court she was not to be underestimated. It was a posturing move she now did unconsciously, which gave Blödhgarm some amusement. No one could read his facial expression though, so none caught on to that fact.

Blödhgarm glanced briefly about the room assessing the others before replying. "My apologies, Nasuada, for interrupting your meeting. Eragon suggested I be the one to come." He said vaguely, catching on that Nasuada didn't want the others to know that she was surprised at his appearance as the rest of them.

Nodding her head, Nasuada looked back to her Generals and dismissed all except Elva. Looking back at Blödhgarm she raised her eyebrow in question. Amused by the thought that this human thought she could intimidate him, he took his time answering. He walked around the mirror casting protections and the necessary spells that all on the ship agreed to. Ones that made it so those of sound mind and heart could walk through after a series of tests.

Finished with that task, he looked toward the two females, the younger-looking amused by his antics and the elder annoyed. Having had enough fun at the young human queens' expense he explained the situation. About how Eragon had come up with the idea for the spell to transport them to their desired destination since such place has yet been found on their journey, and that since they did not know where they would end up they had made the spells to make the mirror their pathway for all possible future dragon riders to pass through. He also explained the spells he put on it to evaluate the character of each candidate since they did not want another Galbatorix situation.

"We were assessing the magic and making sure it held before doing the transport spell. Since I have the most magical knowledge outside of Glaedr-Elda and Eragon, it was decided that I go through so that I could place the spells on the mirror on this end." Blödhgarm said finishing his explanation.

Nasuada was shocked that they had to go to these lengths to find new land that was suitable. They have been traveling for almost two years now, surely, they should have found something by now. However, she didn't have a lot of knowledge with how to raise dragons and what type of environment they needed, nor did she know what the lands outside of Alagaësia were like, so she held back her skepticism. Nodding her head, Nasuada asked, "I assume you will be informing Arya of this change as well?"

"Eragon requested that you inform all parties of the necessary information." He said. "Due to the situation with the eggs we will need to perform the transport spell as fast as possible, so I must return."

"Very well," Nasuada said reluctantly. This was a lot of information and she would need to call forth the leaders of each nation and inform them personally, not just a letter. This was major news and would have to be handled delicately with the Urgals. This was going to be a long day. Sadly, she had the feeling this would be a reoccurring theme.

Blödhgarm walked back to the mirror letting Nasuada know that he had no more information and that once they were at their destination Eragon would speak to her through the mirror. With that, he stepped through the enchanted mirror and was gone. Nasuada looked and Elva and Elva just shrugged. Shaking her head Nasuada went to her desk to begin writing out her letters to the other leaders of their nation.

~~~Scene Change~~~

At the left of the ship, Saphira was gliding through the water, the blue of her scales glistening brighter than ever from the water and the sun. Since she was too large for the ship, they had decided that once the spell started, she would need to be as close as possible. She would be hovering just over the circle of elves and her Rider.

Her Rider was nervous, but he only admitted this to Saphira. Outwardly he showed confidence and the regal poise that had been drilled into him by the elves since his training began on the ship. Even though he, Saphira, the elves, and Eldunari went through the wording of the spell and made sure there would be no mistakes in pronunciation or grammar, he was still apprehensive. She understood this since the last time he did a spell of this magnitude with little to no knowledge of what the outcome would be, he ended up causing a hatchling-two-legged the misfortune of living with the pain of others. He had vowed to himself that it would never happen again and his grasp on the Ancient Language has grown immensely since then, she was enormously proud of him. However, that doubt continued to eat at him all morning as the preparations were underway.

Saphira did her part in soothing over his fears of course. She is the one that pointed out how long ago that mistake was made. Almost five years now, and he has grown in strength and intellect since then. This spell would be spoken not just by him but by everyone in attendance. All would link their minds so no errors would occur as they sing the Ancient Language to make the chant even more powerful.

She felt his agitation grow after hearing her exasperation in their mind link. '_Eragon, I will be with you. That is all you need to think about. After all, I would not let my Rider come to any harm._'

She felt him calm some at this. A mental chuckle came through their link as Eragon said '_Saphira, what would I ever do without you?_'

'_Probably be a raving mess of insecurities_. _Oh, wait, too late_.' She chortled aloud making bubbles rise in the water since her nose had been submerged.

'_Oh, har-har_.' Eragon sarcastically said. He felt Saphira's satisfaction at distracting him. He felt Glaedr-Elda 'speak' to Saphira making sure she would know where her position would be best placed and distracting her from their joking.

Mentally sighing, Eragon looked over to Yaela, one of the elves that have been with him since the original twelve spellcasters were assigned by Islanzadi. Yaela has been the one training Eragon in healing. She was also the best with the bow out of all the others aboard, with Eragon becoming a close second. They have become friends since their voyage due to proximity and the commonality that they all chose to leave everything they knew behind. There were others aboard that were from the original twelve, though not all.

All except Laufin, Uthinarë, and Wyrden were with them. Laufin and Uthinarë chose to stay behind in Alagaësia while Wyrden is the only one of the twelve who died in the war. Wyrden had been the best at healing, but he had taught everything he knew to Yaela.

Yaela noticed his staring and looked over with her onyx black eyes, a major contrast to her long silver hair. Her lips twitched into a smirk when she noticed Eragon was deep in thought while staring at her. She knew it wasn't in an appreciative way like most humans tend to do when looking upon any of her clan. She knew he only thought of Arya that way.

Yaela, Invidia, and a few of the other females on board would never tell the men but they all have at one point appreciated the beauty of Eragon while in their travels. After all, Eragon was part elvish now so he also got stared at by many of the human villagers that they had passed throughout their journey.

He was no longer a child and when he trained, they all took notice of his form. Yaela knew that his heart was still enraptured by Arya, however. Even though he had been rejected on multiple occasions he had never given up. She knew it would take someone incredibly special to win his affections. Exhaling more than was necessary, she would never acknowledge that she sighed, Yaela decided that she needed to get Eragon back in the present.

"**Fricai**, what has you so distracted this morn?" Yaela said to Eragon, her voice breaking through Eragon's wandering thoughts. His brown eyes focused fully on Yaela, losing the slightly glazed look. He looked around and noticed that others were looking at him as well. Clearing his throat, trying to not show how embarrassed he was to be caught staring, even if he was just lost in thought it was still rude, he answered.

"I am going through the wording and pronunciations. I don't want to make a mistake."

"You will do fine Eragon," Invidia said. She was standing next to Blödhgarm and a few of the others aboard. Invidia trained him in advanced spellcasting and how the wording in the Ancient Language could be used and twisted to create loopholes and how to detect them. She was confident in her teaching methods and Eragon showed amazing skill once he got it. "We will all be connected in our minds, as was agreed upon last eve."

Eragon knew this, but it didn't take away his nerves, it felt like ants crawling on his skin and a sense of foreboding, yet excitement ran through him.

_'Little one, you are anxious. It is understandable. We do not know what awaits us once we start the spell. We all feel a little apprehensive.' _Saphira said not the least bit agitated at her Rider for having to repeat herself as she would have been with any other being.

It did make him feel a little bit better, that he wasn't the only one feeling this way. He just wanted to get this over with so the crawling feeling would go away. It was very distracting. Glaedr must have read his mind, which of course was a high possibility.

'_The sun has risen. It is time_.' Glaedr said. Eragon let out a breath of relief.

Saphira rose out of the water, spraying the deck of the ship. Moving to hover over the circle she opened her mind, and all began to sing. Minds linked, and hands joined all felt the rippling magic take effect.

Focusing on what was needed was imperative for the spell. They all had to focus on the same things, one deviant thought could derail them and make them go to an unwanted destination. Hence, a major reason they all agreed to have their minds connected for this.

The magic was all around them now taking hold fluctuating with their voices as they sang. They sang of the perfect place to raise the new era of Dragon Riders, somewhere safe and easily defensible. A place with no inhabitants, where they could raise the hatchlings, and keep their history preserved. The magic took hold and they felt it begin. All minds focused on their destination as they sang now of peace and protection and warmth.

Transporting had only ever been conducted with inanimate objects before. Saphira's eggshell had protected her during the spell and she hadn't been conscious so none there were expecting the sensation of pins and needles and then sharp stabbing happening all over their body. The distraction was only a split second before the focus was back on the chanting, but it was all that was needed.

All focus was back on the thought of being transported directly to their desired destination. Until as one they saw a pair of pale blue eyes followed by a feeling of desperate need. They needed… _her_.

Too late, they felt a slight foreign presence take hold at the last moment of the spell right when the transporting took effect. It happened so fast and at the last moment of the spell that they didn't have time to push the presence out. Whatever it was, it didn't change their spell or the meaning behind it. It just shifted the focus from the desired land… to a person.

As the spell finished its work, the presence fled before anyone could pinpoint it. All they could feel from the presence was an echoing of accomplishment and relief.

**Fricai – **friend

AN: Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I have a lot of plans for this story, it will be slow at first but the next chapter will have Danni.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Neither GOT or Inheritance Cycle

AN: Thank you for being patient with me. Life loves to get in the way, but I finally got a chance to sit down and just write. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 4~

The dream started out like all the others. The dark narrow hallway was lit solely by the torch carried in the petite hand of a pale haired beauty. Cries of fear calling to her from far down the tunnel spurred her on toward a destination she knows intimately. Even though she knew how this dream would go, her body continued to move forward at an even pace. Going through the turns and steps, the flame from the torch started to flicker as she felt the first bite of the freezing wind touch her face.

She was close.

The darkness receded as the wind grew in force, showing her the way to the opened ceiling of a once-grand throne room. Instinctually, she always knew this was the throne room of the Red Keep, the throne room of her ancestors. The way was sparsely lit by the moon outside.

The once opulent and astounding splendor that her brother once described to her for bedtime stories was now a hollowed-out husk. A room that became open to the elements from the burnt-out holes made in the walls and ceiling, giving cause for the blistering wind and blanket of white upon every surface. The aching emptiness of the room was amplified by the roaring howls of the wind.

She was halfway through when she discarded the torch to continue toward the middle of the room before looking up at the burned-out holes of the ceiling. The only other color was that of the pitch black wood and melted stones. Slowly she turned away from the macabre sight that always made her feel slightly satisfied, to look upon the throne that her ancestors had sat upon.

As in every dream, she was drawn to it, this thrown that was by all rights hers, that everybody else believed they had a claim to. Strangely she had never had the urge to sit upon it herself, always feeling a sense of dread as she got closer mixed with anticipation. With that feeling clawing at her she slowly raised her hand toward the closest sword handle, wondering if this time she will be able to feel the cold steel under her fingers.

The sound of her dragons, her _children, _screaming out, caught her attention and designated her toward her next haunting. Forcing herself away from the thrones pull, she turns to find her dragons. _They needed her_.

That gave her pause, as she felt... _something _more to the thought and the feelings it elicited in her. It was an overwhelming desperation, one that felt outside of herself and was hers all the same. An insistent tugging sensation in her mind, a pulling that was as fleeting as it was eternal made her feel drained and shaken. Her body was sore and her mind felt muddled. She was thoroughly distracted by this sudden plummet of energy that she didn't notice the shift of her dream.

Instead of sunlight cascading through the opening of the tent that was Drogo's and hers old dwelling, showcasing her deepest regret in the deep dark brown eyes of her late husband and the chubby rosy cheeks of her unborn child; she was instead on a ship.

It was a beautiful ship, the craftsmanship one she had never been witness to, but fleeting in the beauty of the creatures surrounding her. Beauty unparalleled and power that surrounded them like a halo making them look otherworldly.

Godlike.

This thought was amplified by the sight of one that had dark blue hair and a blue tint to its skin. She stood in the middle of a circle of these creatures, beings, as they swayed to a beat unheard by her. All had their eyes closed and hands clasped together as they sung in unison, the sound haunting and pleading. She noticed one had a slight frown to his face, a deep puckering of the brow that stood out among the non-existent expressions of the others. He was not as ephemeral in looks like the others, more subdued, but just as eye-catching from the power rolling off him in waves of light.

She took all this in, this strangeness, in seconds though it felt like hours, before she heard her children's shrieking, grabbing her attention. She could not see them in this new dream, though she felt their presence. Out of habit, she looked up to see if they were above her due to a looming shadow. Only to stare once more, utterly gobsmacked at the sight of an underbelly of a huge blue dragon. A dragon that was not one of hers.

She took it all in before she felt the tugging sensation on her mind once more. A strange feeling of anticipation filling her as she glanced one last time at the frowning face of the powerful dark haired stranger. The tugging became painful before she jerked awake.

~~Scene change~~

'_Eragon!'_

The fear in Saphira's voice made Eragon jerk awake into a battle ready stance before he was even fully conscious. Blinding light greeted him when he opened his eyes making him aware of the searing pain that lanced through his skull with every movement.

He ignored the pain and took in his surroundings, every detail, as his keen eyesight and hearing took in every breath and slight movement of the soldiers surrounding him and his party. The soldier's faces were covered by their helms, but Eragon could hear their rapid intakes of breath and pounding hearts. He and his party must have startled them all with their sudden appearance. What confused him was why they showed up in the middle of an army instead of a nice quiet mountain range or calming beach?

'_What happened?_' he asked to Saphira, but it was Blödhgarm that answered in his mind.

'_We know not Eragon. We appeared here with you unmoving on the ground and separated from Saphira and the ship_.' Blödhgarm's voice was smooth and unhurried not giving a hint toward how he felt about the situation. However, since he used Eragon's name and not one of his many titles Eragon knew how shaken he was.

'_Blödhgarm speaks true little one_.' Saphira said. ' _I do not see the ship, but the magic keeping the Eldunari and eggs with me holds true still. I do not think I am far since our link is still strong.' _He felt her relief mirror his own, neither of them liked to be separated from each other. This past year had made their link stronger than ever since they didn't have to separate due to the war and missions. They never wanted that to happen again. Since they both had to give up their homeland and their loved ones they clung to each other more fiercely to take that loneliness away.

'_Keep your mind open little one so I can find you_.' Saphira said softly. He already could see from her that she was in the air heading towards him at great speed. Keeping part of his mind focused on Saphira, he focused back on his surrounding with the soldiers. None had moved since he awoke, and Eragon rightfully assumed they were waiting for commands from their leader.

'_These humans have had their spears trained upon us since we appeared. They wouldn't let us move to see to you, I am glad you did not need medical assistance._' Yaela said to Eragon in his mind. He left it open for all of them so they could communicate without having to worry about the soldiers possibly understanding them. He had gotten used to the music and mystery of Elf minds through his training with them through their journey, so the slight musical notes coming through the link did not distract them as they once would have.

'_One left before you woke, soon a leader we can speak with should be here._' Blödhgarm stated. '_We do not want to cause trouble in this new land where we do not know the dangers, but should they attack we will show no mercy_.'

Eragon agreed and so stayed where he was, in the middle of a loose circle, surrounded by the elves. He knew it gave the soldiers and soon their leader the impression that he was someone of importance to the group, so he knew he would be the one speaking.

'_You are important Eragon. You are the reason why we left Aleagasia and you are the reason why we continue. Do not think yourself unimportant._' Glaedr said softly. Eragon didn't respond. He didn't need to.

He looked at the soldiers encircling them. They looked oddly familiar he just couldn't remember where he had seen them before. Their armor was dark and their helms covered their entire face, only their eyes were visible. And those eyes were cold and deadly. One wrong move and he knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill. Good thing all of them were faster, even with them being so outnumbered Eragon was sure they would be able to take them. It looked like they were surrounded by about one hundred soldiers and all had spears poised and ready, but Eragon noticed that none of the elves had their weapons drawn and that Blödhgarm had the hood of his cloak up hiding most of his face from view.

As they all stood in a standoff Eragon began to notice the little glances all the soldiers were giving each other. It was subtle, so subtle that if he was still fully human he would not have caught it. These soldiers were well trained and must have been with each other since a young age to be able to essentially hold a conversation with such a fleeting glance. None of their spears quivered nor did they move back and forth from standing in the same position for so long, their heart beats still pounded but their breathing was back under control. Only thing that moved was their eyes. _They look at all of our ears_, he noted, _they must have never seen elves before_ he thought.

Finally the standoff was broken when another soldier with no helm walked up to them through the sea of other soldiers. This soldier looked to be their leader, the way the man walked through the others and the slight respect reflecting in the others eyes as he passed were all observed by each of Eragon's party. The man looked to be a few years older then Eragon was himself, a frown furrowed the rigid soldiers brow as he surveyed each of them. His eyes were quick to land on Eragon who still stood in the middle of the circle. _I knew it_, Eragon thought to himself.

Both observed the other. Eragon noticed that the other took in everything in a glance, assessing the situation quickly and efficiently. He must have been a soldier and leader for a very long time. As they observed each other, Eragon slowly straightened from his fighting stance and moved slowly to face the brooding soldier. All tensed when he moved, though the soldiers didn't take their eyes off the elves. Smart. Eragon had never seen a battalion so in sync with each other. They trusted each other unconditionally, which was rare but he knew it was what made them such a deadly threat.

Eragon tried to step through the circle of elves but they would not let him. He knew the Lead Soldier caught on to it, so Eragon decided to play his part.

"**Nam iet er Eragon Sundavar-Vergandi, sonr abr Brom. Eka ai fricai un Shur`tugal.**" Eragon made the decision to first speak the ancient language because he knew they all would feel him speaking the truth even if they didn't know what he said. Eragon was unaware that those surrounding him believed he was speaking a variation of Old Valyria. Nothing showed on the soldiers face, he grunted after Eragon stopped speaking though. He made a hand motion to the other soldiers and all pulled back their spears and made a path in unison. The soldier then made a hand hand motion universally translated to show he wanted them to follow him.

Eragon didn't need to glance at the others. All wanted to see who would be in charge of this soldier that garnered such respect from his soldiers.

'_Be careful_.' Saphira said.

'_I am always careful._' Eragon replied. He could feel Saphira roll her eyes and he silently chuckled to himself as he followed the soldier up into an imposing dark castle that stood over a bay.

AN: Dun-Dun-Duuuuuun. Foreshadowing! It is not as long nor as detailed as I wanted it but I figured it was a good place to stop.

Translation:

**Nam iet er Eragon Sundavar-Vergandi, sonr abr Brom. Eka ai fricai un Shur`tugal. **

**My name is Eragon Shadeslayer son of Brom. I am a friend and Rider. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Neither GOT or Inheritance Cycle

AN: Most of this is dialog from Season seven episode three of GOT. It is needed for my story it is not mine. What's not mine will be in "_Italics". _I never read the books so I don't know how this played out with G. but this is how I think Dany would think. It is how I need her to be for my story. I also realized a few errors, I was calling it Old Valeria when I meant to say they were speaking High Valerian. I fixed it this chapter and will probably go back and change it in the last chapter.

"_From the show"_

_Thoughts_

**Ancient Language **

'_Telepathy' _

Chapter 5~

This day needs to end. Since waking from the strange dream last night Dany has been unable to get rid of the pounding headache at the base of her skull and behind her eyes. Missandei had noticed and had given her some of the medicinal herbs that she normally took for headaches, but so far they have done nothing to relieve the pain. Nothing she couldn't handle, she has had worse, but it annoyed her and made the tight control she always had on her temper become frayed.

Something that was of deep concern to Lord Tyrion and Missandei when they were interrupted from battle strategies. Trespassers had been captured and brought to the dark throne room of this keep. One of them calls himself King of the North, preposterous really, she didn't understand why the man would come to her with one companion if he was really calling himself king. Her experience with men has been that they tend to want to flaunt their power and wealth especially if in front of a female, like peacocks wanting to show off.

But alas, Lord Tyrion has vouched for the man once he explained that he had met him before and that he was a good man, albeit a bit naive the last time they met. This Jon Snow seemed intriguing but an annoyance, he obviously had no manners coming here unannounced and uninvited.

She walked into the throne room with its dark shadows casting everything in an eerie light from the few torches on the walls and the natural lighting that only came through small cracks that some would call windows. The room matched her dark mood perfectly, but she didn't let any of that show on her face. She walked up the dais to sit upon her temporary throne, as everything else in this gloomy keep it was made of a dark rock that her ancestors named the island from, Dragonstone. She sat upon the rough stone throne, taking note of the soft furs Missandei must have ordered placed upon it. She gave silent thanks to her trusted friend, and her mood lifted slightly.

As she waited for Missandei to start her introductions, Dany studied the men before her. One was old and grey haired and stood to the side of the younger man, who was, for lack of a better description, dark. Black shoulder length hair, black eyes, black travel armor, the only thing that was different was his pale skin from being in snow country. Quite handsome, though for all his brooding darkness. His insignia was the Stark wolves facing each other and so she knew this was the self proclaimed King of the North.

Missandei's voice rang strong and pure through the room, beginning the age old tradition of showing off titles.

"_You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful Queen of the Andals and the first men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."_ The passion and pride in Missandei's voice always wanted to make Dany smile, but her face stayed empty of emotions as she waited for the dark man's companion to introduce him.

"_This is Jon Snow ...He is King of the North._" Yes, Dany would have found this much more amusing if her head didn't feel like someone kept hitting it with a blunt axe.

"_Thank you for traveling so far my-lord. I hope the seas weren't too rough._" She started what would hopefully be a short, pleasant conversation.

"_The winds were kind Your Grace_." Before she could begin with getting this blasted meeting over with she was interrupted by the upstarts companion.

"_Apologies, I have a flea bottom accent I know, but Jon Snow is King in the North Your Grace he is not a lord_."

"_Forgive me…?_" She said waiting for this man either to introduce himself or for another to explain. Lord Tyrion gave her the answers she sought.

"_Your Grace this is Sir Davos Seaworth_." Lord Tyrion answered.

"_Forgive me, Sir Davos. I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn I read the last King in the North was Tauren Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the North men. Tauren Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?_" She really hated when people looked down on her or tried to correct her.

"_I wasn't there your grace._" Davos said as he bent his head in slight submission before her.

"_No, of course not. But still an oath is an oath. And perpetuity means… What does perpetuity mean Lord Tyrion_?" Alright, she will admit, if only to herself, that she needed to pull back her snark but the man irritated her. Of course she knew what perpetuity means she just liked to make her point.

"_Forever._" Tyrion supplied.

"_Forever. So I assume, my lord that you are here to bend the knee._" She directed toward Jon Snow.

"_No, I am not._" He had the audacity to say to her face.

"_Oh. Well that is unfortunate."_ She really did not like these men, but Lord Tyrion said that they were good men and asked her to at least listen to them so she would. To a point. "_You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?_"

"_Break faith?" _He sounded shocked she would suggest it she noted_. "Your father burnt my grandfather alive! He burnt my uncle alive he would have burned the Seven Kingdoms-_" She interrupted the tirade that normally followed whenever someone brought up her father, manners be damned and as always tried to rectify her father's behavior.

"_My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father." _She paused thinking that she had to win him to her way of thinking now that she had his attention. "_Our two houses we're allies for centuries and those were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen Jon Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it._"

She waited as the man in front of her thought over her generous offer and as he gathered his thoughts. He looked around before facing her.

"_You're right you're not guilty of your father's crimes... and I am not beholden to my ancestors vows_." Jon Snow said. If she was any one else a tick would have started by one of her eyes, but she remained poised and allowed him to explain.

"_Then why are you here?_" She asked.

"_Because I need your help and you need mine_," he said. This man, if she was anything like her father he would be dead for his insolence. Good thing for him she was nothing like her father.

"_Did you see three dragons flying over head when you arrived?_" The tone of her voice made it sound like she was asking a simpleton.

"_I did_." He answered.

"_And did you see the Dothraki? All of whom have sworn to kill for me_."

"_They are hard to miss._" Jon said sarcastically.

"_But still, I need your help_." Irritating whelp, she thought.

"_Not to defeat Cersei." _Sir Davos answered in his stead. "_You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons._"

"_Almost._" Tyrion interjected. Davos looked at him in exasperation.

Jon spoke, "_But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not? The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war, but you won't do it, which means at the very least you are better than Cersei._"

"_Still that doesn't explain why I need your help._" Dany said.

"_Because right now you and I and Cersei and everyone else we are children playing a game screaming that the rules aren't fair._" Oh, really? She thought.

"_You told me you like this man_." she said to Tyrion.

"_I do_." Tyrion said his confidence only slightly wavering with how this conversation was going.

Dany was having none of it. "_In the time since he's met me he's refused to call me queen, he's refused to bow, and now he's calling me a child." _

"_I believe he's calling all of us children. Figure of speech." _Dany wanted to scoff at the words Tyrion just spoke, if she was not in front of strangers she might have with how irritated she was.

"_Your Grace everyone you know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the enemy to the north_." Jon spoke up. He really believed what he was saying, she could she that much, doesn't mean she would believe him though.

"_As far as I can see you are the enemy to the north._" Dany said.

"_I am not your enemy_." Jon paused, he knew how this was going to sound but he had to say it. "_The dead are the enemy._"

"_The dead? Is that another figure of speech_?" She sarcastically said toward Tyrion. She was never going to listen to him again.

"_The army of the Dead is on the March!" J_on began to say but was interrupted. Again_._

"_The Army of the dead?" _Tyrion said with obvious doubt in his voice.

"_You don't know me well, my Lord, but do you think I am a liar or a madman_?" Jon said, irritation only slightly obvious in his voice.

"_No, I don't think you're either of those things_." Tyrion spoke truthfully, he really didn't understand why this level headed man would speak of such things. Nor did he understand why he wasn't just giving in and bending the knee. Couldn't he feel how powerful Daenerys was? Even if he couldn't feel it he could see it. He _said _that he had seen it when Daenerys posed the questions of her army and dragons.

"_The army of the Dead is real! The White Walkers are real! The Night King is real! I've seen it. If they get past the wall and we are squabbling amongst ourselves we're finished._"

_Enough of this nonsense_, Dany thought the patience she had been holding onto tightly snapped as she stood and started to walk down the dais toward the couple. She made sure she had both of these insolent men's attention, interrupting battle plans and wasting her time with stories made to scare children made her speak in anger.

She started with a calm voice as if speaking of the weather, "_I was born at Dragonstone, not that I can remember it. We fled before Roberts assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib? Not that it matters now of course." _She paused and gauged their reactions to this. She noticed Jon Snow's jaw clench and Sir Davos's brief glance toward the motion. "_I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me, I don't remember all their names." _

She let the anger she had been controlling this whole meeting bleed into her voice as she advanced toward them. "_I have been sold like broodmare, I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods, not in myths and legends, in myself. In Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea, any sea, they did for me. I was born to rule the seven kingdoms and I will._" Including the North, went unsaid.

"_You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King_." Jon said quietly.

Dany decided to stop giving her full attention to the conversation after that, she knew they would not listen. She let Tyrion continue to hit his head on a figurative brick wall by trying to convince them. She might have had more patience if this was any other day, but then again maybe not.

She tried to control her temper while she listened with a practiced ear to what they continued to say while her mind wandered. Years of being a ruler has made it possible for her to look attentive while in all actuality she could be thinking of ten different things and still remember the conversation. Sir Davos started to give an impassioned speech about his leader. Only thing she really took note of was when he was stopped by Snow when it sounded like he was actually going to say something interesting. She glanced at Tyrion both taking note of the obvious order in that one glance.

Sir Davos speech about his leader brought up questions in Dany's mind. She was especially curious about what he was going to say before this impudent man interrupted him. As they squabble back and forth she felt something... powerful approaching. It felt familiar yet alien, and it had been at the back of her mind since the start of this meeting and kept getting stronger. It was quite distracting when she needed to be paying at least some attention with these proceedings. A raised voice brought her back to the conversation.

"_And why would I do that_?" Jon Snow looked to her, "_I mean no offence, Your Grace, but I don't know you. As far as I can tell your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King._" She really hated that name. "_The lords of the North, placed their trust in me to lead them and I will continue to do so as well as I can_."

"_That's fair." _Dany said, she was going to put an end to this irksome affair now. "_It's also fair to point out that I am the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms. By declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom you are in open rebellion_." She would have continued putting this man in his place, but was interrupted by the sound of the large doors creaking open.

Lord Varys footfalls echoed through the room as everyone fell silent. He looked harried, something she hadn't seen before. He was always in control of his emotions. He whispered in her ear that Grey Worm has brought more trespassers to the Keep. Strange that this little bit of information would make him lose his composure. Interest peaked, she dismissed the would be king and his companion to their rooms after telling one of her Dothraki to guard them. She was amused by Jon Snow's question on whether they were prisoners.

"_Not yet_." She told him as she walked back up to the imposing throne of this castle. She was grateful to sit back down her body felt like lead. She hoped Tyrion and Varys spoke for the majority of this meeting. She really needed to up her guards if there were two different parties of trespassers in one day. Lord Varys whispered in her ear that these trespassers spoke a variation of High Valerian and there was twenty-one in their group and all were strange in appearance. Her day just got more interesting. And more complicated.

The doors began to open and she listened with half an ear as Missandei once again introduced her to her new audience. Since her face was partially in shadow she had allowed her eyes to close in brief respite before she opened them to see who she was to be speaking with. She was shocked to the core when she opened her eyes and they locked with deep chocolate brown. It was the man from her dream. His own eyes showed surprise and recognition and something else that she could not place in a brief flash before his face became an emotionless mask and his eyes gave a glassy far away look.

_This was impossible_, she thought. Her mind scrambled for an explanation as to why she had dreamt of this stranger then he appeared the next day. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a huge roar reverberated through the castle shortly followed by three sets of screeching roars that she knew to belonged to her dragons.

_What was going on?_

AN: I wanted to continue with Eragon's POV but it would have been too long. But this was needed before I could continue. Again the Dialog is not mine! I am alomst done with the remaining chapter so I hope to have that posted before Thanksgiving. Thank you for the reviews and support!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Neither GOT or Inheritance Cycle

AN: I know this is rated M and nothing really M rated has happened yet but that's just cuz of the slow build up. Trust me I plan for it to be epic. And as promised it's posted before thanksgiving! yay!

"_From the show"_

_Thoughts_

**Ancient Language **

'_Telepathy' _

Chapter 6~

The party of warrior elves, one half-elf dragon rider, and a troupe of Unsullied soldiers trudged their way up from the encampment that the magical travel party had landed in.

Eragon was amazed at the sheer size of the army that they had transported smack in the middle of as he made a note of his surroundings. The army spread across the island further then his enhanced eyesight could see, and a giant armada spread out across the horizon. It rivaled the size of Galbatorix's full horde of soldiers and drafted civilians that he had gathered over his entire reign.

It made him apprehensive. He was willingly walking toward the person who lead this vast army with no knowledge of how they would be treated once they arrived. However it was the only thing he could think to do. Not only because he was immensely curious, but also because all of them were physically and magically exhausted. The adrenaline rush he had felt upon waking had faded as they walked and he could feel his body become heavier with every step. All he wanted to do was lie down for a few hours.

Eragon could feel the same exhaustion from the elves, Saphira, and even the Eldunari. When he had first awoke, he was sure that no matter the enemy they would defeat them easily. Even as tired as they were he was sure they would have gotten out with minimal injuries. But this...swarm of what looked to be seventy to a hundred thousand strong and ready soldiers, they would have had no chance.

And that meant he had to make sure they all got out of this peacefully. He could not fail with finding a safe place for the hatchlings and Eldunari. A safe place for future dragon riders to learn their craft and make it so no rider became like Galbatorix and his Forsworn. He didn't know what he would do if such a thing were to come to pass again. He didn't want to have to kill anymore, though he would to protect those in his charge.

Eragon had been trained extensively to make sure he would be aware of his surroundings at all times, so he was aware of each stare he and the others received as they passed through the encampment. They passed tents full of different soldiers. More soldiers with helms on doing practise drills, some without though it was few and far between. Men in tanned hides, long dark braids, and curved swords stood by and watched as they were lead to a giant tent at the end of the path. They reminded Eragon of Nasuadas nomadic cousins. The same savagery and ruthlessness reflected in their eyes. _These men thrive on war._

The soldier that had been taking them up to the castle turned toward them suddenly making the traveling party stop, both their forward path and their observations. Eragon looked into the man's deep brooding eyes and watched the thoughts play out. Not many would have been able to read this warrior but Eragon had been dealing with elves since he was fifteen. The man was extremely wary. He was cautious of strangers and unsure of their intentions and purpose here. It made Eragon wonder why he had led them this far without divesting them of their weapons.

He had his answer as they were lead to a tent that had a table with weapons laid upon it. Eragon inspected the weapons atop it curiously. There were a few daggers of various sizes and a hand-and-a-half sword with a white wolf's head for a pommel. Interesting that his sword was also a hand-and-a-half. They were not common in Alagaësia, most soldiers preferring pikes or short swords.

The soldier got his attention when he spoke a short command. The shock of hearing such a deep baritone and a language he would describe as guttural, pulled at a memory that Eragon couldn't grasp. He felt like he has seen this man before, has heard him speak, but he couldn't place it. It kept dancing in the back of his mind, tantalizing but unattainable. He was pulled from his thoughts as the soldier repeated what Eragon assumed was an order. The soldiers frown deepened when he was not understood and pointed at the weapons upon the table then at their persons.

'_Oh, he wants us to give up our weapons_' Eragon said. He could feel how uncomfortable that made those with him feel. It made him feel like he would be giving up their last defense, but he needed to do this with little fuss to show that they meant no harm and to get everyone out of this situation. He slowly stepped forward and the clinking of his sword belt buckle obvious in the quiet that enveloped the room.

**Brisingr **shone a bright deep blue, like Saphira's scales, when he took it off his person to set it softly amongst the other weapons. He didn't like parting with his trusted blade, but also knew it was standard procedure. The frown lessened on the soldiers face as Eragon laid his weapon down.

He noticed how the soldier eyed his sword and its craftsmanship, which if he had never seen an elf then he most likely had never seen their weapons. **Brisingr **was a beautiful blade and those in the tent were awestruck by how it seemed to glow even while in its sheath.

Eragon knew that they would be checked for hidden weapons so he made sure to take out all he had as a sign of good faith and to show the others to do the same. His daggers that were strapped to both of his forearms along with the ones in his boots, and his bow with his quiver of arrows followed **Brisingr **on the table. The others of his group started to divest themselves of their weapons as well. All unloaded more and more weapons, to the point where one could barely see the table and the previous weapons that sat atop it were buried under the gleaming beauty of their elvish counterparts.

When they were finished, the soldier pointed toward Blödhgarm. He made a motion toward the hood of Blödhgarm's cloak that still hid his features to be taken down. When Blödhgarm didn't move, the soldiers lips looked as if he was tasting something sour and his frown was back in full force. Eragon saw frustration pass in the dark eyes of the soldier. A second soldier made a move to force the cowl off Blödhgarm's head, but before it could escalate to anything Eragon took a step in front of him.

Eragon looked at Blödhgarm and made sure he had everyone's attention.

"_**Mor'amr, Blödhgarm-Vor**_" Eragon said aloud. Blödhgarm's piercing yellow eyes locked with Eragon's deep brown and showed no emotion. Eragon gave an obvious nod toward Blödhgarm to demonstrate that it would be fine. All this was for the soldiers benefit, since he could have just spoken in Blödhgarm's mind. They didn't know that though.

Blödhgarm didn't break eye contact with him as Eragon lifted his hands up and slowly lowered the hood. The soldiers all took a step back upon seeing Blödhgarm's blue skin, his hair that stood like a lion's mane only a few shades darker, his fangs that were slightly visible, and his eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows of the tent. Eragon refrained from rolling his eyes though it was hard not to. No one dared to breathe upon this latest revelation of their group.

Grey Worm hid his shock well. He knew these beings must not be from any known lands for their beauty shown like a sun from their skin and caught the eyes of everyone they had passed on the way to this tent. The silver hair on some contrasted and brought out the dark pitch black hair of the others. All had similar looks, the long pointed ears, the high aristocratic cheekbones, the slightly slanted cat-like eyes, and otherworldly grace.

But if the others were suns this knew being was a moon. He shone brightly like the others but with a dark deadly cast that made Grey Worm aware that he was a predator. One that would kill without remorse. He knew the dark blue skin would blend in well with the dark shadows and the hint of elongated fangs and claws showed that this being didn't really need weapons. He was one. And yet, Grey Worm noticed that the blue one listened to one man.

At first glance Grey Worm thought he was like the others, shining in beauty and grace. But now that he looked at him, Grey Worm noticed a few key differences. This one was dark haired like some in the group, but his hair was more of earthy brown. The ears were not as pointed as the others and his skin was tanned and showed a shadow of a beard forming. This one looked more human. He didn't shine brightly like the others in beauty alone. He radiated power and strength, and combined with all of their eye catching beauty he was the most noteworthy of all.

He understood why the others were protecting him. He was like his Queen in sense of power. This made him understand the creatures before him a little and helped him overcome the urge to eliminate the blue one on sight.

Decision made Grey Worm decided to bring the group to his Queen for questioning right away. She was the one most versed in High Valyrian.

All the elves respect for the soldier in charge grew as he stepped forward and looked Blödhgarm in the eyes. After a minute of staring the lead soldier just nodded and turned to another in their ranks and barked an order. Eragon assumed rightly about them searching their persons for hidden weapons. Each of them had their arms spread out and were kicked in the ankles to spread their legs.

The soldiers hesitated only slightly before doing the same with the females. Yaela's indignant stare could be felt by each of them.

After a few tense minutes the pat down was completed and they were led back out of the tent to finish their trek up to the castle.

Before leaving the tent Eragon felt Yaela cast a silent spell on their pile of weapons to make sure they could not be taken. He felt a sliver of relief at this since he had not thought of such a thing.

Eragon was deep in thought as they were marched to the doors of the keep. He was painstakingly going over each word and remembered that he had the Eldunari and elves look it over before they began this morning. He remembered that everything was going according to plan. What went wrong? What if it was because of a word he mispronounced, or if he had been slightly off sync with everyone else, and in doing so messed up the spell and landed them here? Surrounded by enemy soldiers, in an unknown land, with unidentified dangers, language barriers, and a looming castle full of more unknowns. If someone got hurt it would be his fault.

'_Young one, it was no fault of your own that we landed in these strange lands._' Glaedr cut into Eragon's thoughts. The once gold dragon's booming voice spoke with conviction. '_A foreign magic came in the middle of our spell and changed its aim. Hopefully we will meet that source and be able to get answers. Until then you must not think this was your doing.' _ Eragon felt his presence become stronger as he spoke. It seemed they were still a few miles out.

'_Yes, Elda. I will try._' Was Eragon's quick reply.

While Eragon and Glaedr spoke of the foreign magical presence the others took in their surroundings. The structure of the castle was impressive, its foundations strong. Blödhgarm projected to the others that he felt an old decaying magic below the keep, meaning that at one point there had been magic wielders in this land.

It was an amazing castle even though its structure was strange, but fitting it in an unexplainable way. Eragon liked it, and the closer they got to the huge doors, the more he wished this island had been empty so they could settle here. He had noticed the caves that young dragons would love to explore on the way up to the keep.

When he showed his thoughts to Saphira she agreed, the hatchlings would love to explore the beaches and caves. Saphira had landed on what seemed to be the opposite side of the island by a small forest. As she passed the landscape to get to him she sent him images of the land around them. Their transportation spell did work in a way. This land would be perfect if not for the people that already inhabited the land. He had to figure out how they would get out of this situation.

The Brooding Soldier, as Eragon decided to call the soldier that was in charge until he got an actual name, gave a signal to the guards at the gate as they approached. The gate began to open with a loud raucous groan. The creaking hurt the elvish parties hypersensitive ears but they were used to humans being loud and crass with their structures made of metal and dead wood.

Eragon however, had gotten used to the soft sounds of nature and the quick footed steps of elves, so his keen ears felt like they were bleeding. The stomping on the ground with every step and loud banging of the doors when they hit the stone really grated on his nerves. He tried to focus on something else, so he spread his awareness out to feel the castle and its inhabitants wanting to get a feel of the place.

'_You should have already spread out your mind, Eragon, have we taught you nothing_?' Blödhgarm chastised. A slight blush flushed Eragon's cheeks in embarrassment for his inattention and berated himself mentally for not doing so from the beginning.

Focussing he scanned the minds of the soldiers they passed. He didn't delve any deeper because he felt they deserved a semblance of privacy. Eragon has had to do this before though, so he pushed his distaste on the matter aside and continued because they needed to know if and how they would attack if provoked.

Many of the thoughts he gleaned were of another group that trespassed that morning and the two were now in attendance with their Queen. The thoughts toward their ruler were filled with awe and reverence. They would die for her. It slightly shocked Eragon, the devotion and loyalty toward one person that reflected in each of their minds was… unheard of to Eragon. Normally there were various ranges of discontent and doubt that was felt toward a ruler, but he felt no such feeling in any of the soldiers they passed.

It peaked his curiosity. Something he has always had trouble with, after all if he was never curious he never would have gone toward Saphira's egg in the Spine those many years ago. He also never would have gone into Angelina's shop and had his future read, nor many other parts of his journey to overthrow Galbatorix would have come to pass.

Eragon was also curious as to why some felt guilt and shame, so he stayed in one soldiers mind wanting answers. He didn't have to delve too deep before answers became apparent. They had allowed two different groups of unknown intent near their Queen, even if none of them knew how Eragon's party came to be in the middle of camp it was a disgrace to the soldier. The fact that they would not be punished for it made a rush of jubilation pass through the soldiers mind.

The soldier briefly recalled the treatment his last 'Master' gave him for such a small thing as not standing straight enough. The fact that he had three broken ribs didn't matter and the whippings and starvation and overall degradation the soldier received for punishment was abhorrent. This made Eragon leave the soldiers thoughts quickly as his stomach churned from the images he had gleaned. No wonder why they would die for their Queen. He had glimpsed that no such punishments were given any longer and that she treated all her soldiers fairly. It made him want to meet this woman and see what she was like in person.

None of the soldiers thoughts showed an image of their Queen just thoughts of her generosity. He thought it strange but didn't think anymore of it as the Brooding Soldier stopped before another set of large doors that Eragon assumed led to a throne room of some sort. Castles like this always had one.

Brooding soldier was speaking with a bald, chubby man that had been about to enter the room. Eragon's glance in his mind gave him nothing. It was all a maze of passageways that had no runs or reason. _Yet another thing to peak my curiosity, _he thought.

The bald man was dressed in fine silk robes that stopped mid-calf and flowed around him. The embroidery showed wealth and he projected a calm intelligence. The man was obviously a high official of some sort. Eragon watched as Brooding Soldier spoke in small undertones and pointed toward the group of elves. The official looked their way and only the slight widening of his eyes gave away his shock at their appearances.

The man nodded when Brooding Soldier was done, and he watched as the man slipped through a small crack he made in the giant doors. He noticed that the voices he had heard on the other side went quiet upon the creaking of the hinges opening.

It wasn't long before the doors opened fully and a party of three men exited. Eragon observed the men as they came upon them. Two of the men frowned deeply while another stood back and watched their every move. _Ah, must be the first two trespassers,_ he thought. The young dark haired man caught his eye. Something about him...it was just like with Brooding Soldier. He felt like he has seen them before. This was starting to irk him.

The strange group was pushed to the back of his mind as he felt something draw at his magic, a similar sensation to when Saphira drained her magic, which didn't happen often. His **gedwëy ignasia **tingled on his palm as he glanced into the throne room. It was dark and full of shadows but his eyes could pierce through them easily with the soft torch light that was provided.

He tried to pinpoint where the pull was coming from, however it encompassed the large room making it difficult to locate. Brooding Soldier broke his concentration when he held up a hand. Pointing at Eragon he motioned him forward. When the others tried to follow, the soldier made another hand motion and three guards stepped in between Eragon and the others.

'_I will be fine_.' Eragon said with a calm he didn't really feel. His heart pounded in anticipation and he knew they could hear it. '_It will just be a short meeting and there are only five people inside. I can handle it with magic if necessary. This needs to be handled before Saphira is here, we don't want anymore unnecessary panic_.'

He looked each one in the eye making sure they all would stay out in the hallway. He saw Yaela give a small nod and he knew they would not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Turning to enter the vast and deeply shadowed room, he closed his mind to the others. He was used to the lilting music of the elves minds, but it was still distracting. He wanted his full attention for this meeting. Once done he could only feel Saphira as he would never fully close her out if there was no need.

'_I am almost there little one_.' Saphira's voice was strong even though he felt her exhaustion. She was just as drained as he was.

'_Don't push yourself Saphira_.' Eragon voiced his worry as he took the first few steps into the dark cavernous room. He was still trying to pinpoint the pull on his magic when he glanced up and his eyes locked with the blue ones across the room. They were pale like the sky. He had seen them before.

It was her.

And suddenly it all clicked for Eragon. The feeling that he had seen the insignias, the Brooding Soldier, even the men that had left the room. They had all been there. He had seen them. But in his dream there were...dragons.

'_Saphira! Be careful!' _Eragon shouted and pushed all his thoughts down the link.

Too late. He heard Saphira's roar of agony as she was hit from above by a pair of claws. They gripped her shoulders right above her wings making it difficult to maneuver out of the way. Fire erupted from her jaws as she saw two others encircle her. She hit one with her blue flames and it let out a piercing wail. The other two let out shrieks of anger when they saw their brother hit.

Saphira tucked her wings in so they could not be ripped and started to feel her weight become too much for the one holding her. They started to plummet toward the ground and Saphira tried again to get out of the hold.

Eragon became still in the middle of the throne room as he put all his energy and magic towards the link to help Saphira with her battle. His brown eyes glazed over as he transferred his consciousness over and Saphira and he became one.

Fury overtook them as they felt the one holding their shoulders bend and take their neck in its maw. They pushed their magic out trying to dislodge the one above them as the two below landed in a clearing. They were close to the ground and if they didn't stop their descent they would be badly injured.

Spreading their wings Eragon and Saphira felt the one above do the same. The land still sped toward them. Their landing was jarring and sudden, but not as damaging as it could have been. It did dislocate the dragon that had managed the sneak attack. They stood on shaky legs, Eragon started to put energy toward healing Saphira's injuries when they felt a presence try to enter their mind.

They blocked it, but then felt two others join the first. The attacking dragons were trying to attack with mind magic. All energy went into protecting and fortifying their mind walls, as the largest of the three stepped forward.

He was black with red hints through his scales. He was not built like Saphira with her four legs and wings connected at her shoulder blades. These dragons had their wings connected to their forearms like those on bats. It was strange to see the differences between them. They continued their silent observation as the largest one did the strangest thing.

He sat down and calmly bowed his head toward Saphira. The other two did the same making no more moves to attack. The presence that was attacking their mind stopped as well.

_Huh_? Was all they could think as exhaustion took over and Eragon was forced out by Saphira when she fell unconscious.

—-

AN: I wasn't too sure how to make that last part play out. But eh. I figured it was a good enough place to stop. Next up Dany and Eragon.

_**Mor'amr, Blödhgarm-Vor**_

_**Peace, my friend. **_(Vor is a male honorific for a close friend according to Inheriwiki. Wasn't sure if it should go before or after so I made it like the honorific -San that the Japanese use.)

**Brisingr - **fire (or in this case Eragon's amazing sword that burst into flame when he says it's name)


End file.
